


Bruising

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruising

There was a reason for the scarves and not the obvious one. John had noticed some time ago that the scarf was often worn even in mild weather and then one day he saw it. He saw the marks there as Sherlock stripped the garment from his long, pale neck. John didn’t say anything, just swallowed and tried not to think about it.

Of course he did think about it though, he couldn’t help it. Alone, at night, in his room above Sherlock’s, he wondered how those marks got there. Did Sherlock do it himself or was there someone else? That thought left John cold. It should be him, no one else, no one other than the good doctor should be marking that skin.

And then one day it happened. The insufferable bastard had wound John up to the point of breaking and before he knew it, John’s hands were wrapped around that porcelain neck, squeezing, his fingertips indenting the flesh and muscle. John’s eyes widened in shock at his own actions, his fingers loosening and as he prepared to beg forgiveness, he took in the sight before him.

Sherlock’s eyelids had swept down over pupils blown wide. His cheeks flushed with colour, his lips parted and glistening. He didn’t say a word as one of his own large hands rose and held John’s two, now shaking hands, firmly against his bruising skin.

**Author's Note:**

> So I dreamt that Mr Cumberbatch had a strangulation kink.
> 
> Likely to be expanded upon at some point.


End file.
